After the Final Battle
by Therealginnyweasley13
Summary: This is the story of the Keepers children and their life stories as told in a blog!
1. Intro

**This story was inspired by ... Barbiegirl 22 **

* * *

><p>After the final battle, none of the Keepers were too keen to cross over. That is to say, all the time. They still went to visit Wayne if they had all agreed on the date and time, or sometimes they would cross over for the fireworks and then go home. Wayne was growing older, and seemed very more fragile than ever. No one was sure if they could leave him alone.<p>

The Keepers did end up using their college money, though they put some together for Amanda. Finn and Amanda went to UF. Willa and Charlene got into Juliard. Philby went to Yale. Maybeck went to USF. They all ended up working at Disney over the summer. It was easy for Maybeck and Finn, who got to work a the Wide World of Sports complex, or Willa, Charlene, and Amanda, who were Walk-arounds, and especially Philby, who got to work in the server room.

After college, Philby married Willa, Cahrlene married Maybeck, and Finn married Amanda. This is the story of their children.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, really corny for an intro. Just please please please review!<strong>


	2. The Whitman's

**This story was inspired by ... Barbiegirl 22 **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Phillipa here-<br>This is my first blog post. Let me get this clear, I am not someone you want to mess with. It isn't that I'm a bully, but I just get tired of people going crazy over the fact that my dad's teenage self is forever going to be in the Walt Disney World Parks. I guess my 'cousins', or the children of the other DHIs, feel the same way. I know that Jane does. All of our parents still work for Disney. Dad works at the Sports complex and Mom is one of the Pocahontas walk-arounds. Sometims I wish that my dad could be normal. Even I'm working at Disney on the weekends and during the summer just to have enough money for the mall. All of my 'cousins' that are 13 or older work there, too. My mom thinks that working at Cinderella's Royal table is good for my college application. Being Jasmine sure is boring at times. We're truely breaking Disney's policy of being 18 and all, but our parents have connections with the only Imagineer left that knew Walt Disney, so we are all an exception. I should probably get going now ... my little sister is annoying the snot out of me to use my laptop, and mom will get mad if I make her cry so ... TTYL!

Hey,  
>It's me, Jennifer! Phillipa is a bully, she is just WAY too thick to realize it. By the time that I'm 13, I will be working at Disney, just like the rest of my family. It just goes on and on. It's the Circle of Life! I know that's a really corny Disney reference, but what do you expect from a kid who has been having Disney pumped into her ears since she was born? Disney this, Disney that. At least I only have 7 years 'til I have to work there. I wonder if I'll break the chain of walk-arounds from our family. Jane and Daniel are both walk-arounds, also. I think I hear Phillipa yelling at me to let Charles use her laptop. So go I must. <em>Così a lungo, nessuno in realtà leggendo quello che ho da dire! Vi amo tutti con tutto il mio sedere. Direi cuore ma il mio sedere è più grande! <em>Aunt Willa is teaching me to speak Italian. Go to Google Translate if _you_ don't speak Italian. When in doubt, go to Google.

Hola!  
>It's Charles Whitman adding some insanity to this blog since my sisters seem to lack it. I'm still keepin' it real like a happy meal for all of you who may be wondering. I've been thinking, why did my mom and dad have to name my siblings and I after all of our aunts and uncles. I mean really! Our first and middle initial are the same as an uncle and aunt. <strong>P<strong>hillipa **I**sadora, **C**harles **T**homas, **J**ennifer **R**aina. Well, Phillipa kinda doesn't count but no one called Uncle Philby, well, Dell. If you might want to know my favorites and least favorites out of my family:

**Favorite Aunt- Aunt Charlie (She's so pretty!) **  
><strong>Favorite Uncle- Uncle Philby ( The Ultimate Nerd)<strong>  
><strong>Favorite Sibling- Jennifer (The Tiny tot)<strong>  
><strong>Favorite Cousin- Daniel Philby (Only one like me!)<strong>

**Least Favorite Aunt- Aunt Jez (She's sorta spazzy)**  
><strong>Least Favorite Uncle- Uncle Terry (Mr. Lets-shoot-peoples-dreams-down)<strong>  
><strong>Last Favorite Sibling- Phillipa (What? Am I gonna hate myself?)<strong>  
><strong>Least Favorite Cousin- Jane Maybeck (She is way too much like Phillipa)<strong>

So now you know who's who in our special family!  
>Au revoir! Je déteste être le fils de quelqu'un qui est une façon de noble (papa). Uncle Philby is teaching me French. Go to google translate if you don't know what this means.<p> 


	3. The Philby's

**You know the drill!**

**This story was inspired by ... Barbiegirl 22 **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Yo!<br>It's me, Daniel! I should make this fast. I'm sure Phillipa told you all that me and Jane- I mean Jane and I- are also working for Disney. Well because she had to tell you that, I might as well tell you what I am. I am Aladdin in the parades and that's about it. Phillipa is usually the main Jasmine for that. She does the Royal table, though. When she's at Epcot, we're in Morocco posing for pictures with bratty little kids. If I pose for pictures, I have to put on these annoying contacts that make my eyes brown. Hehe. Phillipa has to wear them almost all the time. Parlez-en à plus Tard vous. Je dois y aller avant Phillipa et Jane vont balistiques sur moi d'être en retard. That was in French. Ci sentiamo più tardi. Devo andare prima di Phillips e Jane andare balistici su di me per il ritardo. That was Italian. Talk to you later. I gotta go before Phillips and Jane go ballistic on me for being late. That was the English translation. Yup, I speak 3 languages fluently. Probably why I work at Epcot most of the time. Bye! Ciao! Au Revoir! If you wonder why I have to speak with proper grammer, its since you never know what my parents can find!

Hello!  
>I'm Adaize. I have <em>finally<em> been successfull with hacking into Daniel's computer for the 1st time, as of now! People say that I'm the brilliant one of this family, and they are absolutely correct. I have the technical mind of my father and the people power of my mother. I also look like my mother. I was the unlucky child of this family since I got a grasp of fathers accent. Not that there is anything wrong with The United Kingdom. I just get made fun of alot at school because of the way I pronounce certain words. I help at Great Aunt Jelly's store sometimes, mostly since Angelina is there. I have been told many times by Aunt Charlie that I will end up being the actress of our family, even over her own children, who are like acting prodigies. I guess it's since I am as cunning as my mother was (way back in the day). I also don't say mom or dad like my siblings. I say mother or father or maybe even mum if I feel that I want something exceptionally bad. It's a bloody pain. You don't like the way I speak? Well, your not my mother _or_ father. Father would probably go bonkers if he knew that I just said that, so I have to figure out what to bribe the little children with. Mther would probably ground me for a month, since she thinks that if I curse so often, I'll turn into Uncle Terrence, and apparently, I don't want that according to her, when I think being like him would be brill! Sarcasm will rule the world. Again, even my parents are a bloody pain. Cheerio!

Shalom!  
>My name's Edwin. I'm 5. I love to read. I'm still 8 years from having to work at the happiest place on Earth. I would want to be Prince Eric. If you wonder how I'm doing this, I have a dictionary, and since I live in a family of geniuses, they just taught me what they knew. I have already learned how to say the alphabet in all of the languages that Google Translate translates to. If you are thinking about why our great big family is so obsessed with Google Translate, it's since we know a good amount of languages that most Americans don't speak. Like Uncle Finn, who speaks Japanese, or Uncle Maybeck, who went out of his way to learn Afrikaans, or Aunt Amanda, who speaks Dutch, or Aunt Charlie, who speaks Galician, and Aunt Jez, who speaks Urdu( the official language of Pakistan). So its Uncle M- Afrikaans, Uncle F- Japanese, Aunt A- Dutch, Aunt C- Galician, and Aunt J- Urdu. Alot of our parents work at Epcot part time, since they know all of the languages of the world pavilions if you combine all of them. I'd rather speak Icelandic all the time if it were me. Kveðja! Thats Icelandic for goodbye.<p>

Hey!  
>I'm Chyna. Like the girl from that new disney show, A.N.T. Farm. Why do have to have the same name as her? Anywho. My parents have strived to raise geniuses, and sadly, they achieved their goal. It could be worse. Just ignore Adaize, we're <em>all<em> brilliant in this family. I've met the president. Just thought that you all should know. My best friend is Jennifer Whitman! Is that weird to have a cousin be your best friend? I wouldn't know, as I don't have any other friends my age. No one wants to be my friend since I'm smarter than them. It gets old. But I've gotten used to it. All of my friends are the workers at Disney, and some of the good characters, like the princes and princesses, are my friends when ever our family stays at the park after closing to talk with Grandpa Wayne. Ariel is exceptionally nice to me, and not just because I look just like her. I think it's since my mom was the first friend Ariel had in a long time. Cinderella seems way to stuck up to me. Maybe it's since she has a castle named after her. Belle is just the same as in the movie. She has recommended alot of good books for me to read, most are in French, though. Maybe we'll see them this weekend when we go to the Magic Kingdom. Bye!

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thanks!<p> 


	4. The Maybeck's

**You know the drill! **

**This story was inspired by ... Barbiegirl 22 **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Hello! My naam is Jane. Glo dit of nie, hierdie post is in Afrikaans. My ma was naaswenner in mev Amerika. My pa is baie sarkasties. Ek is seker jy wil my familie te ontmoet! Wel te sleg nie. Kom net deur Crazy Glaze elke Maandag, en jy sal aan my niggies. Ek tik nou eers stop in Afrikanns in 3 ... 2 ... 1! Ok. I'm Jane and I am Cinderella at Magic Kingdom! I do Akershus Royal Banquet Hall Princess Storybook Character Dining at Epcot in Norway. Yup. Phillipa does the Royal table and I do the storybook character dining! I absolutely love the attention that comes from being a princess. I've even met the real Cinderella. She is AMAZING! Chyna doesn't think so, though! I look like Cinderella and she looks like Ariel. Hypocritical on her part. I gotta go. I don't want daniel taking the chance to jump on me for being late. I'm older and I need to set an example! Praat met jou gouer as later! if you are wondering what I said at the beggining, it was pretty much that my mom was runner up in Mrs. America and my dad is sarcastic. if you want to meet my cousins, come by Crazy Glaze on monday.<p>

Hi!  
>I'm Angelina! My sister is a stuck up brat! She just makes people think she's nice. I guess that's why Cinderella likes her so much. I can read people like a book, so when I turn 13, I'm gonna ask my parents if I can do the training involved with becoming a Disney security officer. I don't want to have to be a walkaround like all of my cousins. Charles is 1 month from working at Disney. If all else fails, I'm gonna ask mom to take me to Morocco instead. I love Arabian things. Like the food which is to die for. I hate my da at times. I will never ever go to China with him at all. He claims that Chinese people are racist to him, so I won't take him to have hime offend some nice Asian person. He needs to get his facts straight. No wonder mom wouldn't date him at first. He's too full of himself. Dad, if your reading this, please don't ground me, I want to go to MK, and I love you! I want to see Jasmine and Aladdin. they are super nice to me. I knoew you don't understand the word nice dad but still! i have a life. I don't always need you to hav ea smart alec remark for everything i say! And you wonder why I don't have friends over when you're home! G2G! I'm meeting up with some friends at the mall!<p>

How you doin'?  
>It's me Nelson. I can't wait to go to MK today! I'm going to see Tiana ( who is amazingly pretty, by the way) and Naveen. They always take me to the riverside to see Louis. According to Tiana, I'm the son that they wish they had. What's with Disney and wishing? Not that I have a problem with it. I just have a problem with my sisters. My Aunties and Uncles sometimes let us stay with the princesses and princes over night in the apartment that was at one point going to be for the Disney family. Me and Adaize always stick with Tiana and Naveen. Angelina, Charles, and Edwin are always with Jasmine and Aladdin. Jane is always with Cinderella and Prince Charming, Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip, or Pocahontas. Jennifer is always with Mulan. Chyna is always with Ariel and Eric. Phillipa is always with Snow White. We go on different adverntures every time. Mostly, we play music or cook at one of the restaurants. We ride things, too. Tiana and Naveen never go against the height restrictions, though. I'll tell you all about our latest adventure the next time I post anything. Bye!<p>

* * *

><p>I would love for you all to review. How did you like Angelina's outburst? I don't know when my next post will be, but it'll be sometime in the near future! Just press that button below that says review!<p> 


End file.
